Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an incubator that is provided with a mattress tray on which a child may be rested and with at least one guard wall portion that can enclose at least a portion of an outer periphery vicinity of the mattress tray.
Related Art
In an incubator (below referred to as “the incubator of Patent Reference 1”) disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-223320 (below referred to as “Patent Reference 1”), a mattress tray with a flattened container shape is disposed on an incubator base. A fixed wall portion (a “fixed baby guard”) that generally structures a wall portion at the head side of a child, a leg side movable wall portion (a “movable baby guard”) that generally structures a wall portion at the leg side of the child, a left side movable wall portion (a “movable baby guard”) that generally structures a wall portion at a left side of the child, and a right side movable wall portion (a “movable baby guard”) that generally structures a wall portion at the right side of the child are respectively disposed on the incubator base so as to form a substantially rectangular shape overall as seen in plan view. The one fixed baby guard and the three movable baby guards may have substantially rectangular shapes and be substantially transparent. A substantially cuboid-shaped child accommodation space of which an upper face is open is structured by the mattress tray (that is, a mattress on the mattress tray), the one fixed baby guard and the three movable baby guards. Substantially the whole of each of the three movable baby guards and the one fixed baby guard is structured by a substantially transparent plastic board. In a substantially upright state (below referred to as “the upright state”), each of the three movable baby guards is oriented substantially upward. The each movable baby guard is structured to be reciprocally turnable between the upright state and a state hanging substantially downward (below referred to as “the pendant state”) by turning about turning shafts at both left and right sides or both front and rear sides of the movable baby guard. The turning shafts are disposed in vicinities of portions at the lower edge side of the movable baby guard in the upright state.
With the incubator of Patent Reference 1, in a state in which a child such as a neonatal infant or the like is rested on a mattress disposed on the mattress tray, a carer or the like may put one or more of the movable baby guards—the leg side movable baby guard, the left side movable baby guard and the right side movable baby guard—into the pendant state. Hence, no baby guard is present at one or more of the leg side of the child, the left side of the child and the right side of the child. Therefore, the child may be able to project their leg or arm out from the mattress tray. In extreme cases, there is a danger of the child projecting too far from the mattress tray and falling out of the incubator.